My Little Witch
by MaddisonRei
Summary: Paige Halliwell has a daughter, Poppy, who has inherited who entire family's powers. She is white lighter, a cupid, a witch and she is attending sky high. How will everyone react to such a powerful girl..?. Warren/OC.. rated m for later chapters... x.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello. x.**_

_**I hope you like this story. x.**_

_**It is a sky high/charmed crossover. x.**_

_**I have had this story in my head for a while now and I have finally decided to put it on paper… or computer… I guess…**_

_**Anyways, I hope you guys like it. x.**_

_**Coach Boomer's pov**_

Great. Another year, another first day, another freshman class. Just perfect. And guess who has to look after all the little brats, me. I am the one who has to get them through power placement. I am the one who has to sit and watch them work their way through their pathetic little powers.

Last year I was lucky enough -sense the sarcasm- to meet Mr. Stronghold and his friends. Although I doubt there will be any interesting freshmen this year.

I stood on my podium ready and waiting for everyone to pile in. Suddenly the podium lurched to life and took me up into the gym where the entire school was sat in the stands and there was a nervous looking group of freshmen. I sighed.

"Ok, Freshmen, I will call you all up one at a time and you will tell me your name and your power and yes, you will do so in front of the entire school."

I heard a nervous muttering make its way through the freshmen group while the rest of the school were smirking in triumph.

"Ok, you at the front, what's your name? What's your power?"

"M-my n-name is T-Toby S-Smith." Great, he stutters.

"Ok, power up." I commanded.

I watched as he became invisible and then reappeared. What use is that?

"Invisibility? That's it?"

"N-no. I c-can" He was cut off by another freshman in the crowd.

"Car." She said quietly.

The car dropped at her command and I jumped out of the way while the invisible kid just stood there. My eyes widened as the kid just watched as the car fell onto his head. The car phased straight through him and Toby ended up sat on the roof. I released a sigh of relief and turned to glare at the Freshman who dropped the car.

"Smith, Hero. You are next." I said pointing to the freshman.

The freshman walked up the podium wearing blue jeans, black leather high heel boots and a black hoody with the hood pulled over, covering their face. Judging by the boots I am assuming it is a girl but with kids these days, you never know.

"Name and power." I asked coldly. She pulled down her hood revealing that she was in fact a girl.

"Poppy Halliwell."

"Have we met? I am sure I have heard that name somewhere before."

"Yes. We met a while ago. When I was a child. You knew me as kitty back then."

"Kitty? The famous super-hero? Everyone has heard of her but no-one knows her power. That's you? But you haven't even graduated high school yet."

"Can we move on?"

"Hero, obviously. But what is your power?"

"I'm a witch."

"What like flying around on broomsticks? Stuff like that?"

"No. That is so stereotypical. The only part of the stereotype that is right about witches is that we like cats." With that said she shape-shifted into a cute little grey tabby kitten.

"That's it?" She shifted back into herself and gave me a dirty look.

"No. I can perform spells, make potions and I have my personal powers."

"Which would be?" She heaved a loud sigh and ran a hand through her hair.

"Telekinesis, Premonition, freezing time, explosions, cupid and I am a white lighter."

"A white lighter? Cupid?" She grumbled again.

"My mother, my uncle and my two cousins are all white lighters. Guardian angels in a way. Although the elders have now taken the liberty to start putting protection spells our charges so we don't have to worry for them so much. White lighters can orb or teleport, heal and all for things. They can also conjure up shields, etc. They are very powerful."

"Ok… and the cupid?"

"My other uncle is a cupid. He can make people fall in love, he can travel through time and he can see love. I do not have as much practice with being a cupid so I am still unsure of how to use all of those powers."

Everyone in the room just stood staring at her, gobsmacked, except for Lash Livingston.

"Hey Kitty." He shouted, quickly approaching the podium. He jumped up and went to put his arm around her shoulders.

"Lash. You go to this school?"

"Yes. You didn't know that?"

"No… dad will be pleased to know that you actually attend school, you are one of his worst parolees."

"Yeah, well. I guess I will see you around." He said.

Poppy looked into the sky and stared distantly for a while. When she finally blinked she wriggled her way out of Lash's arms and shouted;

"LEO, WYATT, CHRIS, MUM." Everyone watched, still gobsmacked, as four sets of blue bubbles appeared on the ground behind us.

"Hey, Poppy. You got the message too?"

"Yes. Can you handle it without me?"

"Yes. Of course. Chris, Wyatt, stay here with your cousin."

"But dad"

"Stay. Here. You two are supposed to be attending school anyway. One day won't hurt."

With that said the two adults' teleported out, leaving two glaring boys and a very shocked school.

"You guys can go now. I don't need babysitters and you two are homeschooled by your grandpa."

"Thank you." They both kissed her head and teleported out.

Then everyone turned, almost completely in sync to stare at her.

_**Warren's pov**_

She is so powerful, so beautiful. Perfect. Her long dark hair cascaded down her back as she jumped down from the podium, her emerald green eyes searching for a place to sit in the stands. She had pale white skin and contrasting dark red lips. Her bright eyes were framed by black eyeliner and mascara making her skin seem even paler.

I watched her as she made her way through the stands heading towards me. I was sat in my usual bubble. I had about 3 metres circle around me separating me from everyone else. Last year I had made friends with Stronghold and the others but that didn't mean I would sit with them. I kept my distance from them and they kept away from me. I no longer want to kill any of them, but I don't want to hang out with them 24/7. Being dragged around with them by Layla at the weekends is bad enough.

Poppy walked up and sat inside the empty circle around me, and quite close, but not too close. She was sat on the row behind me and slightly to the side. Everyone around gasped and shuffled slightly further away. Apparently people were going to fear her now too. I leant back, towards her.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Warren Peace. Son of Barren Battle. Can control fire."

"Ok… how did you know all of that?"

"A white lighter needs to know about their charges."

"Charges? More than one?"

"Yes, I have approximately… 5 charges for my white lighter duties and 9 for my cupid duties. However my cupid duties are just simple missions because like I said, I am not a full cupid yet. I can't use my powers very well. I need my uncle to help me, Chloe and Candy when he has time."

"Chloe and Candy?"

"My cousins… both are cupids but my uncle hasn't had the time to teach us all yet."

"Oh. Are all of your charges inside of the school?"

"5 for cupid and 2 for white lighter."

"Oh… can you tell me who they are?"

"I could… but I won't. I will tell you though that you are on both lists."

"Me? Why?" What would a cupid want with me? And why would I need a white lighter… I do not need protecting.

"Well… I am your white lighter. I have to keep you safe and guide you through life… at least until the elders tell me I'm done."

"The elders?"

"You know what… too much to explain. Never mind." I nodded and watched her.

It is unbelievable that someone so fragile-looking can be a guardian angel, spirit guide, white lighter whatever you want to call it. She looked so sweet and small. It is astounding that such a small thing can contain so much power. Telekinesis, premonition, explosions, time freezing, white lighter, cupid and god-only-knows what else.

When it came time for lunch Poppy stood up and leant forwards, whispering in my ear;

"If you ever need me… just call."

I sat speechless as she left the gymnasium, making her way to the cafeteria. I just sat silently watching her leave.

I have a feeling that things are going to be much more interesting with her around.

_**I hope you liked it. x.**_

_**Please review. x.**_

_**Tell me what you think. x.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello everyone. x.**_

_**Thank you everyone who has reviewed and/or added my story to favourites and/or story alert. x.**_

_**Thanks again. x.**_

_**Hope you like it. x.**_

_**By the way I just thought you guys should know… the white lighters hear the elders in their heads like a telepathic connection. When the elders talk it will look like **__**THIS**__**.**_

_**Poppy's pov**_

I walked through the hallways of sky high, feeling the almost overpowering need to laugh when everyone flung themselves against the lockers and/or doors to clear my path. I chuckled quietly under my breath. It was so funny. It's not like I was dangerous… well, I was but I wouldn't hurt them… unless they pissed me off somehow. Even then I wouldn't hurt them… too much.

"They are avoiding you like the plague." I heard behind me.

"They are." I answered quietly before turning around slowly. I gasped at what I saw. I noticed that all the other students and even the teachers were stood shocked and speechless, staring at the faded see-through figures stood before me.

"Grams… Auntie Pru… even Great-Grams… what are you guys doing here? I didn't perform a séance."

"No, sweetie, you didn't. I am here to drop off your Grams and your Aunt. I am a high priestess… I'm the only one that could have brought them here without a séance. But I am needed back in the spirit world at midnight tonight. However while I am here I plan on visiting you mother and her sisters. Will they be home?"

"Most likely. Either that or chasing a charge. If you wait at the house then they will be there soon enough."

"Ok dear. We will all go there and see you soon. However, if the elders call for you remember that school is not as important as the greater good. If they call, you go… right away… understand?"

"Yes Grams." I said quietly. I smiled as they all disappeared. I turned again and bumped into someone who was stood behind me. We both fell to the floor; me landing next to the stranger, their arm wrapped around me tightly holding me to their chest. I looked up to see none other than Warren Peace lying beneath me. I blushed and Jumped off of him, grabbing his hand and pulling him up simultaneously.

"Sorry, Warren." He nodded and offered a small, tiny smile. I smiled back and suddenly I could see him glow and pink-ish aura and my eyes widened slightly. I looked down at myself to see that I was glowing the same colour. I watched as the auras grew and stretched and eventually connected together. My eyes widened even more and I felt as if my eyes were going to pop out of their sockets.

"Oh, no… Uncle Coop is going to kill me! Oh my gosh so are the elders!"

"What for?" Warren asked curiously.

"Never mind… it's a… cupid thing. Oh and speak of the devils!" I muttered. Warren raised an eyebrow watching me.

_**POPPY. COME TO US. **_I heaved a sigh.

"Sorry again, Warren. I got to go." He barely had a chance to nod before I orbed out leaving a very shocked school in my wake.

_**Warren's pov**_

Wow. What else could I say? She is amazing! Just watching her teleport or – oh what did she call it? - orb out of the school had me mesmerised.

When she bumped into me I instinctively clutched her closer and held her to my chest while we fell. I also made sure that I landed on my back so that she wouldn't be hurt and would land on top of me. I smiled at the memory. With anyone else I was sure I would've roasted them alive or at least let them fall alone. What was with that girl? _Aww… you're falling for her. _A voice in my head spoke. It was like an inner-voice of mine. I had always had it but most of the time it could be ignored. But not this time. I was seriously considering what the voice had said. Falling for her? Was I really? I thought back to every time I had seen her around the school… so beautiful, so powerful, so… perfect! Oh my god… I _was_ falling for her And I couldn't quite force myself to believe that it was a bad thing. Falling for a cupid… that's not something that happens every day. However, apparently it is not so rare considering her Aunt fell for a cupid.

Well, I knew things would be interesting with her around but this… this is amazing… and terrifying all at the same time. I can't wait to see what happens next.

What annoyed me about my falling for her was that she was _my_ cupid. She is supposed to help me find love and instead I fell for her! That can't be good. Does she know? Can't she see love? That would be embarrassing. What if she couldn't see it? What if she kept trying to make me fall in love with someone else? I don't see that going well.

This is going to be really, _really _interesting. I can't wait to see what happens next.

_**Henry's pov (Poppy's dad.)**_

She orbed in and floated dreamily around the room. Now I was not magical so I couldn't be sure but I was about 89% convinced that something was wrong with her.

"Poppy?" I called out. She completely ignored me. I doubt she could even hear me. I needed help. Magical help.

"PAIGE, LEO, COOP!" I called out again and again willing them to come. Eventually I noticed a bright pink glow emanating from the corner of the room. I whipped around to see who it was so fast that I think I may have given myself whip-lash. It was Coop.

"Oh thank goodness, Coop. What is wrong with her?" My voice was heavily laced with desperation. Don't get me wrong, I love my daughter to bits but it is so difficult to be her father sometimes. I am non-magical- an innocent- while she is a witch, a white lighter, a cupid, a human- the most powerful being in the world- and it scared me slightly. I could do nothing to help her control her powers, I couldn't train her. I didn't need to protect her, she could do that herself… sometimes I just felt so… useless.

"N'aww… she's in love! That's so sweet." My head snapped up to look at Coop when he said that.

"She's what? With who?"

"She. Is. In. Love… with one of her charges I believe. Would you like to meet him?"

I nodded cautiously and he whispered in Poppy's ear before taking her hand in his and laying his free hand on my shoulder. Everything glowed pink and when I could finally see again I noticed that we were outside a Chinese restaurant. 'The Paper Lantern' it was called. I wonder why are we here?

_**Warren's pov**_

(if they talk in Chinese it will be in _italic_ ok.)

"_Warren, you have got another customer. See to the table in the corner."_

"_Yes ma'am."_ I made my way over to the corner table and froze when I saw who was sat there. I saw Poppy sat at the table, smiling and laughing with two guys I had never seen before. They were quite handsome –as far as I could tell, I am a guy- and they sat on either side of her with their arms over her shoulders. My heart sunk when I saw that. Who are these guys? And why do they have their arms around my girl?

"Hello, my name is Warren, I will be your waiter for the evening, are you ready to order?"

"Hi, Warren."

"Poppy? Hi."

"This is my uncle and my dad. Guys this is Warren Peace." Both men offered a small wave and a small smile but one was watching me with a knowing smile on his face and it was starting to creep me out.

"Nice to meet you. Which uncle?"

"Oh right, my dad is called Henry and this is my uncle Coop."

"The… Cupid?"

"Yes, that's right." He answered. I blushed instantly when I realised what he was smiling at. He smirked until Poppy hit him lightly on the arm. He snapped out of it and smiled at her. She just rolled her eyes.

"Ooh… Phoebe is calling me. I got to go, bye." With that he quickly scanned the area and seeing that no-one was watching he teleported out in a pink glow.

"Sorry about that… you'll get used to him."

"H-he c-can see l-love, right?"

"Yes, but don't worry." She leaned forward to whisper into my ear. "He won't say anything."

And, for what felt like the thousandth time today, I blushed.

**Ok… sorry it took so long to update… writers block and school work, etc… I'm sure you understand. x.**

**Tell me what you think. x. **

**Reviews make me happy. x.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ok, so, I'm sorry for not updating in a while, I have been really busy with school work and stuff. x.**_

_**I would like to thank all of my beloved reviewers and people who are just beginning to read this story… I hope you enjoy it. x.**_

_**Please read and review. x.**_

_**I would also really like to thank **__wouldyoufancymystory __**for giving me the idea for this chapter and for pointing out any and all mistakes and/or problems with the story. x.**_

_**Poppy's pov**_

I hadn't spoken to Warren since the day at the paper lantern. I was so confused and honestly I was avoiding him like the plague. He scared me. Not that I was scared of _him_, I was afraid of how he made me feel. I felt like I was falling for him but I barely knew him. I knew a lot about him because he was one of my charges but… I didn't know everything. Plus, I had only met him a few days ago. It was so fast and yet it felt so right. It was so confusing to me. I think I needed a good long conversation with Uncle Coop.

I was relaxing at home; it was the weekend after all, when a demon shimmered in. I glared and froze him. I unfroze his head so I could talk to him.

"What do you want now? I am so not in the mood today, you're lucky I didn't kill you on the spot!" I hissed angrily.

"The see-er sent me. I was to kill anyone in the mansion."

"Well, it's just little old me here I'm afraid."

"Then I will kill you, the see-er saw it."

"Well, she saw wrong." With that said I blew him up without another thought. He screamed in agony for a minute before everything finally went quiet. I sighed in relief and went to get an aspirin and a glass of water. While I was in the kitchen I heard the doorbell ring and I orbed to the front door.

The one and only Lash Livingston was stood on my doorstep.

"Hey Kitty." I just glared. He laughed and pushed past me, making his way into the living room.

"Lash, my dad isn't here at the moment."

"Oh, ok… I'll just wait." I sighed again. Stupid Lash. Invading my quiet time with his loud stupidity! _**Be Nice Poppy.**_ I frowned. _Shut up old men and women!_ They just chuckled and continued with what they were doing before attempting to annoy the hell out of me. It is a good job they like me.

I sat down with Lash and asked what he was here for today. He explained that now he knew that his parole officer knew about the super or magical world, he would have to tell him where he _really_ was when dad thought he had 'vanished'. He was in prison for helping a villain attempt to destroy the school. He was the only one let our of prison because it was the first time he had been thrown in jail, super or otherwise. He was given the benefit of the doubt. I smiled and we sat talking until Dad came in. Lash explained what had happened to dad and after a major scolding dad just smiled and sat with us in the living room.

"Hey, I hear Stronghold is having a party tonight, want to crash? It's and all supers party, only people who attend sky high can go." Lash asked. I nodded and smiled. I quickly froze time and took out my cupid ring. I slipped it on my finger and focused on Lash.

What? It's not like I am spying or anything! He is one of my Cupid charges so I need to do this sooner or later. This just seemed like an opportune moment. Plus, I needed to practice my cupid skills.

I zoomed back in time in a pink glow. Suddenly it stopped and I looked up to see Lash when he was about 10 holding hands with a boy? Aww, Lash is gay? That's so cute! It zoomed again and this time he was about 14 and sharing his first kiss with another guy. Lash was blushing so much I am surprised his head didn't explode. It was absolutely adorable… there was no other way to describe it.

The next scene was clearly his first love. It was the same guy he shared his first kiss with. Lash was clearly the more sensitive one… I guess that's why he acted so tough and like a bully… he was hurt by this guy and he was so sensitive that it broke him. Which is why he put on the tough-guy act, to save himself from being hurt again? I sighed and thought I had seen enough. I now knew that I needed to find him and strong guy that is tough but won't hurt him… and of course who is gay… Hmm, this could be difficult.

After I had finally gone back into the present and un-froze time I took my ring off and slipped it onto a chain around my neck. I smiled. I took Lash's hand and dragged him upstairs into my room.

"Ok, so we are going to get ready for the party. Help me decide what to wear?" He frown and looked at me funny but nodded nevertheless. We rifled through my wardrobe until we found an outfit. Lash had surprisingly good taste. He picked out a black-ish blue dress which was tight-fitting until it reached my hips where it flared out, matched with some navy blue high-heel shoes and a navy blue shoulder-bag. It was a gorgeous outfit. I went into the bathroom to change and came out to see Lash staring at me as if he was about to interigate me.

"What? Why are you staring at me like that?"

"You know!" He shouted, pointing an accusatory finger at me.

"Know what?" I asked frowning.

"About me being… well… erm…"

"… Gay?" I suggested helpfully. He just slowly nodded and blushed.

"You must hate me now huh?"

"How could I ever hate you? Plus I think it's sweet… its no big deal, really." I smiled and took his hand. He smiled back and I dragged him out of the house.

"Where are we going?" He asked once we had gotten downstairs. I smirked and grabbed him tightly.

"Your house. We are going to get you ready for the party!" He frowned but was then surrounded by bright blue lights. He closed his eyes and clutched tightly to my arm. When he opened his eyes again we were in his room.

"Wow!" He said. I ignored him and walked over to his wardrobe. After rifling through it for a good half an hour we dressed him in a black shirt, tight black skinny jeans and some black trainers. He looked sexy, I had to admit. Before we left his house he slipped on his stripy fingerless gloves. I sighed and shook my head but didn't comment. I orbed us straight into the Strongholds living room where everyone almost jumped out of their skin. I smiled, looking around. I saw The Commander and Jetstream staring at me while they were sat on the sofa.

"Mr and Mrs Stronghold I assume?" I said. They both nodded dumbly still staring. In the awkward silence, I heard a crash and someone scream "LAYLA!"

I spun around quickly and saw Layla fall off a step-ladder she was using to hang up decorations for the party. She hit the floor face-first and was effectively knocked out. Will ran over to her and turned her onto her back only to gasp when he saw his girlfriend unconscious and her head bleeding. I heaved a sigh making everyone glare at me for being so rude. I made my way over to Layla, who was being held tightly by Will, and pulled her out of his arms. I lay her down on the floor and healed her head. She woke up almost instantly.

"Ok, No-one puts up decorations except for stretch-dude, simply because his feet do not have to leave the floor, Will, because he can fly and maybe Mr. Stronghold because he is practically invincible! Anyone else stupid enough to fall off a ladder is NOT going to be healed!" Everyone nodded.

"What are you even doing here, Poppy?" Layla asked, confused. "Not that I'm complaining."

"We're here for the party… are we early? I'm sorry." As I said that everyone smiled and told us 'not to worry' and carried on decorating the room with the help of Lash. I smiled.

I heard the door open and close and turned to see Warren walk in.

"Hi, Mr and Mrs Stronghold, Will, Hippy, Popsicle, Glow-stick, Goth-girl, Poppy, Lash." He acknowledged, making his way through the room. "W-wait a second… Lash? Poppy?"

"Hi!" I chirped. I didn't know he would be here. Seeing him now, I feel really bad for avoiding him. I didn't realise how much I missed him until now. I smiled at him. I don't care how fast it's going right now… I like him… I can hang around him, right? It wouldn't be so bad.

With that thought we got the party set up. I smiled and sat next to Warren after we had gotten everything done. The others were still skittering around getting food and drinks out, of course Lash was being forced to help by Layla and Magenta. I smiled again watching them all. I felt eyes boring into my head and I turned to see Warren staring at me. I waved my hands and everyone froze. I unfroze Warren and asked;

"Yes?" He looked around, shocked before he recovered and turned to face me.

"You have been avoiding me!"

"Ermm… Yeah…"

"Why?"

"Because you scare me."

"Why? Because I am Barron Battles son? You're just like everyone else!"

"No, not because you are Barron Battles son, because you make me feel things that I have never felt before… and everything is going so fast and it scares me… It scares me how much I miss you when you aren't there and how much I want to hold you and kiss you when you are close…" I was cut off when Warren pulled me closer to his side giving me a one-armed hug.

"Never heard of love at first sight?"

"I've heard of it… Never really believed in it… Not since I saw how long and how hard cupid's work just to get people together and make them fall in love. I always believed that people needed to be friends first, they needed to really know each other before they get together." He nodded.

"Honestly, I agree. Friends?" I nodded and smiled at him. Of course… I didn't see how his heart was slowly breaking from every action I was making.

A few minutes after I unfroze everyone people started arriving to the party. After a few hours the whole house was jammed full of people. I was hot and thirsty so I went to take another drink of punch. I started to feel dizzy and the more I drank the more strange I felt…

_**Warren's pov**_

I watched as Poppy drank more and more punch and stumbling around babbling incoherently. I frowned and, keeping an eye on her, made my way over to the punch bowl. I small sip confirmed my suspicions… It was spiked.

I looked up to find Poppy gone. I searched the whole house for her but couldn't find her. Suddenly she appeared out of nowhere, sat on the sofa. She was watching a guy from sidekick class stand up and make his way over to another sidekick and flirt. I frowned and made my way over to Poppy.

"What are you doing?" I asked her, still watching the flirting sidekick couple.

"Firing arrows." She answered, smiling slightly. I was so confused. She must have seen the confusion on my face because she grabbed my hand and suddenly everything was moving in slow motion. It seemed as if no-one could see or hear us.

"Touch his arm… show you like him… eye contact… aww, isn't he sweet… you like him, you know you do… don't be afraid… smile" I watched silently as Poppy gave advice to the girl who was blushing furiously and doing everything she Poppy told her to.

"Can she hear you?" I asked.

"Yes, I am her cupid so it is as if I am a voice inside her head… like a conscience. He can hear me too, but only when I speak to him personally." I nodded although I really didn't understand… her drunken slur didn't really help either…

Everything stopped moving in slow motion and she took a ring off her finger she tried to put it on a chain around her neck, but in her drunken state she dropped it. I figured it was important if she kept it around her neck, so I picked it up for her. I put it in my pocket and went off again to find the vanishing girl. I found her talking to Lash.

"Hey Poppy… I got to get home, see you later?" Lash asked her.

"Yeah, course. Bye bye." She chirped happily bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet. Lash through her a strange look and nodded before walking away, towards me.

"Hey Peace, watch out for her please, ok? I think she's drunk… maybe someone spiked the punch?" He shrugged and turned his attention back to me. I was still keeping an eye on Poppy but nodded anyway. He smiled and said bye before making his way out of the house.

An hour after Lash left Poppy was dancing on tables, throwing up and could barely remember her own name! I decided that it was time to get her home. I managed to find her dancing on the table in the living room with a bunch of guys surrounding her. I pushed my way to the front of the crowd just in time to see Poppy collapse. I caught her before she could fall and hit her head but quickly realised that she was unconscious. I sighed. What was I going to do now? I didn't know where she lived or anything!

I scooped her into my arms and carried her bridal style to my car. I was suddenly very thankful that I thought to bring my car and not just my motorbike. That could've gotten bad. I put her in the passenger seat as gently as I could and quickly plugged her seatbelt in. I then climbed into the drivers' seat and drove as fast as was legal back home. When I finally arrived in front of my house I climbed out of my car and carried the unconscious girl into my room. I was planning on putting her in my bed and sleeping on the sofa. I had slept on the sofa a million times before and she needed the bed more than I did so it was no big deal. You see, things don't always go according to plan.

I tried to put her in bed but sometime during the walk from the car to my room the beautiful girl had managed to attach herself to the front of my shirt with a death grip. I sighed and eventually, after spending about half an hour trying to pry her hand off my shirt to no avail, I gave up and lay next to her covering us both up with the quilt. She clung close to me and I couldn't help but smile. I wrapped my arms around her waist and fell into a peaceful sleep.

I woke up early the next morning with the gorgeous Poppy still snuggling up to me and with a small plate of aspirin and a jug of water with two glasses placed on my bed-side table. Mum must have came in last night and assumed we would need some. Poppy would, I knew but I didn't… at least not yet. I watched Poppy sleep for a while and noticed that she was shivering slightly. I frowned and pulled the blanket up to her chin and raised my body temperature slightly. She let out a sigh of relief and clung closer to me. I smiled and hugged her closer to me.

I began to wonder… how would she act when she woke up?

_**I hope you liked it… and **__wouldyoufancymystory__** I hope I used your fabulous idea to your liking and made it seem like a little bit less of a childish crush. x.**_

_**Please review and tell me what you guys think.!. x.**_


End file.
